Die Soiree
"Die Soiree" ist die achte Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Die Nacht der Feierlichkeiten ist gekommen. Nachdem sich Beide gestärkt haben, begeben sich Liam und Ricardo, gemeinsam mit Jake, zu den großen Festivitäten im Opera Nightclub. Dort begegnen Ihnen hochrangige Kainiten aus allen Teilen und gesellschaftlichen Zweigen der Stadt. Während Ricardo darum bemüht ist, kein Aufsehen zu erregen und sein Ansehen sowie seine Position dennoch so gut es geht zu verbessern, gelingt es Ihm zwar, einige seiner gegenwärtigen Aufgaben in der Stadt zu erfüllen und lose Fäden zu verknüpfen, Er begegnet jedoch auch Joseph, der Ihn schon auf eine neue unheilvolle Mission ansetzen will. Zeitgleich wird Liam Zeuge, wie die anwesende Ventrue Anne-Claire Bowler verhaftet wird, welche die gleiche Erzeugerin wie Warren Dinklage hat. Dank der überraschenden Hilfe von Nathalie Pierce kann Er mit der gefangenen Anne-Claire sprechen, die Ihn aber nur verspottet. Er hört erstmals den Namen Mara Handerson und die Warnung, dass Er Dinklage niemals finden wird, was seine Entschlossenheit jedoch nur noch mehr anfacht. Handlung Endlich ist die lang erwartete Nacht der Soiree gekommen. Ricardo, Liam und Jake sind höchst aufgeregt vor diesem wichtigen Abend, doch keiner der jungen Vampire hat große Lust, an einer Feierlichkeit teilzunehmen, auf der lediglich wesentlich ältere Kainiten anwesend sein werden. Dennoch wissen alle, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit sein wird, einen positiven Eindruck zu hinterlassen, eine Chance, die sich kein Küken entgehen lassen kann. Ehe die Soiree schließlich beginnt, begibt sich Ricardo noch auf die Jagd in den Parkanlagen der Hunter Hills und kann sich noch einmal mit Blut stärken. Auch Liam will das Tier vor dem wichtigen Abend noch mit Blut besänftigen, zumal die letzten Abende sehr anstrengend für Ihn waren und den Fluch der Ventrue mehr als einmal herausgefordert haben. Er begibt sich in seine Stammkneipe "Hellblazers", hat jedoch kein Glück, da keiner seiner Kontakte anwesend ist. Der Barmann verweist jedoch darauf, dass die Inhaberin des Nachtclubs "Persephone" gerade anwesend ist, vermutlich, um die Konkurrenz auszuspähen. Liam, der noch nie von dem Club gehört hat, begibt sich zu der Inhaberin, einer Ms. Valerian und führt eine Unterhaltung mit Ihr. Die Geschäftsfrau zeigt sich durchaus interessiert an Liam und lädt Diesen sogar bei Gelegenheit auf einen Drink in Ihren Club ein. Während die Beiden noch plaudern, erfährt Liam zufällig den wahren Grund für den Aufenthalt der jungen Frau im Club: Joseph Flynt, sein eigener Mentor erscheint, der eigentlich niemals einen Ort wie das Hellblazers betreten würde. Liam lässt die Beiden allein, kann jedoch beobachten, dass Joseph offenbar mit Ms. Valerian über etwas verhandelt, was Diese Ihm verwehrt. Gefrustet beendet Joseph das Gespräch und verlässt den Club, ohne Liam auch nur noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Liam, der all diese Beobachtungen höchst eigenartig findet, will den Club bereits verlassen, als Ihm Mr. Fernandez ins Auge fällt, der sterbliche Waffendealer, mit dem Er und Ricardo häufig Geschäfte machen. Da Er nur von Menschen trinken kann, die Sünden begangen haben, kann sich Liam hier sicher sein, dass diese Person die Kriterien erfüllt. Er setzt sich zu Mr. Fernandez an den Tisch und führt ein Gespräch mit Diesem. Bei einer günstigen Gelegenheit beißt Liam den Dealer und trinkt dessen Blut, wobei Er einen Eindruck aus der jüngeren Vergangenheit von Fernandez erhält: Mr. Fernandez hatte eine beängstigende Begegnung mit Jared King, dem Oberhaupt der Georgia Kingz, der einen seiner Leibwächter getötet und Ihn massiv bedroht hat. Genau wie bei Stefanos zuvor, fordert King wohl absoluten Gehorsam von Fernandez und droht Ihm andernfalls mit dem Tod. Liam, der immer mehr erkennt, dass die Georgia Kingz eine Bedrohung für alle kleineren Kriminellen in der Stadt wird, macht sich große Sorgen. Die Anwesenheit von King und seinen Leuten könnte seine Geschäfte massiv schädigen und damit seiner Suche nach Warren Dinklage auf lange Sicht schaden. Er hinterlässt Fernandez seine Handynummer und eine Nachricht, dass Dieser Ihn jederzeit anrufen kann, wenn Er über seine Probleme mit den Kingz sprechen will. Nachdem sich Beide gestärkt haben, machen sich sowohl Liam, als auch Ricardo für die Feierlichkeiten der Soiree fertig. Während Liam mit seinem Auto eine angemessene Möglichkeit besitzt, bei der Soiree zu erscheinen, nimmt Ricardo, mangels Alternativen, die Metro. Die beiden jungen Kainiten treffen Ihr Klüngelmitglied Jake auf dem Parkplatz, ebenso Ihre Erzeuger Jason und Victoria, die mit den drei jungen Vampiren noch einmal ein paar Verhaltensregeln durchgehen, ehe die kleine Gruppe den Opera Nightclub betritt. Im Inneren haben die Feierlichkeiten bereits begonnen und rasch verteilen sich die Vampire im Saal. Dabei ist zu beobachten, dass vornehmlich Kainiten des gleichen Clans Gespräche miteinander führen und es sehr formell zugeht. Ricardo findet jedoch rasch Anschluss bei den zwanglosen Brujah und lernt sogar die Parlamentärin seines Clans, Cara Jackson, kennen. Jake und Liam dagegen tun sich schwer auf der Feier. Es gibt beinahe keine Gangrel auf der Soiree und Liam ist ein absoluter Außenseiter. Auch legt Er wenig Wert darauf, Kontakt zu den Geschäftsleuten zu knüpfen, welche das Gros der Ventrue stellen. So bleiben Beide erst einmal bei der Bar und beobachten von dort, wie Alexis Thorne, Prinz von Atlanta, im Beisein des Sheriffs und des Seneschalls erscheint, alle Anwesenden begrüßt und die Feierlichkeiten offiziell eröffnet. Erst im Nachgang werden die Anwesenden zunehmend lockerer und es finden auch Gespräche zwischen Kainiten verschiedener Clans statt. Liam entscheidet sich schließlich, ebenfalls mit Cara Jackson ein Gespräch zu beginnen, da die zwanglose Art der Parlamentärin am ehesten zu Ihm passt und Er von Sheriff Ryker Maxwell die Information erhält, dass Sie am meisten über die lokalen Bandenkriege weiß, welche die Stadt erschüttern. Während Beide über Jared King und die Rückkehr sowie den rasanten Aufstieg der Georgia Kingz in der Stadt diskutieren, begibt sich Ricardo zu Ashley Greenwood und händigt Ihr den Datenstick aus, den Er für Sie von den Nosferatu besorgt hat. Gleichzeitig teilt Er Ihr den Preis mit, den Er für die Daten aushandeln musste, was Ashley zur Kenntnis nimmt und akzeptiert. Sie erklärt Ricardo schließlich, dass seine Schuld damit beglichen ist und die erste Harpye Ihm vergeben wird. Ricardo ist beinahe euphorisch, hat Er es doch geschafft, sich aus seiner schlechten Lage zu befreien. Er kommt schließlich mit Marcus Himmelsbach, dem Herold der Stadt Atlanta ins Gespräch und folgt damit der Empfehlung von Alexis Thorne, die während der Eröffnungsrede noch einmal an das tragische Ableben von Richard Banks erinnert, aber auch zugleich die damit verbundene Neuernennung von Nathalie Pierce zur Erstgeborenen der Ventrue und ebenso die Ausweitung der Jagdgebiete der einzelnen Clans lobte. Ms. Thorne hatte allen Kainiten empfohlen, sich bei Mr. Himmelsbach über die neuen Grenzen zu informieren, was Ricardo daher letztlich auch tut. Nur kurz, nachdem sich Ricardo über die aktuellen Gegebenheiten in der Stadt informiert hat, erscheint Joseph, welcher ebenfalls zur Soiree eingeladen ist, hinter Ihm und möchte mit Ricardo unter vier Augen sprechen. Ricardo vermutet, dass es um seinen Fehltritt in Joseph's Lounge geht und tatsächlich führt der Tremere an, dass Er Ihm zwar verziehen hat, der junge Brujah Ihm aber immer noch einen Gefallen schuldig ist. Er fordert nun die Einlösung desselben und erwähnt gegenüber Ricardo, dass eine mächtige Tremere in der Stadt lebt, Dayana Valerian, die nicht gewillt ist, Ihm Ihr magisches Grimoire auszuhändigen. Da Er dieses aber unbedingt benötigt, fordert Er nun von Ricardo, diesen Folianten um jeden Preis zu beschaffen. Dabei betont Er, dass es völlig egal ist, wie Ricardo das anstellt. Obgleich Ricardo dies für keine gute Idee hält und genau wie der Rest seines Klüngels seit einiger Zeit ohnehin glaubt, dass Joseph einen sehr eigenen Plan verfolgt, hat Er keine andere Wahl, als darauf einzugehen, wenn Er seine Schuld begleichen will. Urplötzlich werden die Feierlichkeiten dann unterbrochen, als einige Mitglieder der Geißel, darunter auch Michael Fledger, den Saal betreten und eine der Anwesenden in Gewahrsam nehmen: Anne-Claire Bowler, eine Ventrue, die sich offensichtlich in die Stadt geschlichen und falsche Angaben bezüglich Ihres Erzeugers machte. Sie wird angeklagt, dass Ihr Erzeuger in Wirklichkeit eine gesuchte Vampirin namens "Mara Handerson" sei, die ebenfalls Warren Dinklage erzeugte, einen Kainiten, der bereits vor einigen Jahren Probleme in Atlanta machte. Diese Information lässt Liam aufhorchen. Ihm wird klar, dass Anne-Claire die Blutsschwester von Warren ist und Sie eventuell wissen könnte, wo Er sich befindet. Der Prinz ordnet eine Festsetzung der Vampirin an und lässt Sie pfählen. Sie wird aus dem Raum gebracht, um Ihr Urteil in der folgenden Nacht zu erwarten. Liam spricht sofort Jason darauf an, dass Er unbedingt mit der Gefangenen sprechen muss, da Er die Stadt am Folgeabend verlassen wird und zu befürchten steht, dass die Ventrue nicht mehr am Unleben ist, wenn Er zurückkehrt. Von Jason erfährt Er, dass nur der Sheriff, der Prinz oder die Erstgeborene der Ventrue Ihm Zutritt gewähren könnten. Da der Prinz und der Sheriff keinerlei Verbindungen zu Ihm haben und Ihre Hilfe sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, entscheidet sich Liam dafür, Nathalie Pierce um Hilfe zu bitten. Er spricht die Erstgeborene an und erläutert nach einem kurzen Gespräch sein Dilemma. Entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeiten ist Nathalie Pierce, auf Kosten Ihrer eigenen Dignitas bereit, Ihm zu helfen. Liam bietet Ihr im Gegenzug an, dass Er für Sie und Ihr Unternehmen, Pierce Industries arbeiten könnte, doch lässt Nathalie offen, ob Sie das Angebot annimmt. Tatsächlich bringt die Erstgeborene Liam zu einem nahen Safehouse und man lässt Ihn eintreten, damit Er fünf Minuten mit Anne-Claire Bowler sprechen kann, die gerade von Cara Jackson gefoltert wird. Neben der Tatsache, von einer berüchtigten Erzeugerin abzustammen, scheint Sie sich ausschließlich von Kindern zu ernähren, was in der Gesellschaft der Vampire als Perversion gilt. Besonders Cara Jackson scheint dies zu verabscheuen und genießt das Foltern der Ventrue sichtlich. Dennoch gewährt Sie Liam einen Moment der Ruhe, um mit Ihr zu sprechen. Liam konfrontiert Ms. Bowler, die jedoch nicht bereit ist, Ihm Informationen zu geben. Sie verweist Ihn darauf, dass Er Warren niemals finden wird, denn dazu müsste Er Mara Handerson finden und das könnte Er niemals erreichen. Auch über die "Blutrote Lilie" gibt Sie kaum Auskünfte, Liam erfährt lediglich, dass es sich dabei nicht, wie von Ihm angenommen, um eine Person oder einen Ort handelt, sondern um ein Siegel/Wappen, das wohl zu einer Gruppierung gehört. Doch Genaueres teilt Ihm Ms. Bowler nicht mit. Liam versucht, sie mittels "Beherrschung" zu mehr Informationen zu zwingen, doch die ältere Ventrue weiß genau, wie Sie sich dagegen schützen muss. Liam muss erkennen, dass Er noch zu schwach ist, um es mit älteren Kainiten aufzunehmen und erhält so keine Antworten. Auch die drängende Frage, ob Selina noch lebt, beantwortet Sie Ihm nicht, verweist aber darauf, dass Warren Sterbliche doch immer foltert, um von Diesen trinken zu können. Wütend über Ihre respektlose Art verliert Liam nach dieser Äußerung die Beherrschung und rammt Ihr einen Pfahl direkt durch den Hals, ehe Er Sie erneut Cara überlässt. Bevor Er geht, nimmt Er Ihr jedoch ein Medaillon ab, welches Sie um den Hals trägt, den Liam erinnert sich, dass Sophie Blanchard, die Erstgeborene der Malkavianer, dank Ihrer Visionen, vielleicht mehr aus diesem Amulett herauslesen kann, wie Sie es Ihm bereits zuvor angeboten hatte. Als Er und Nathalie gehen, hören Sie nur die Schreie von Ms. Bowler aus dem hinteren Raum. Nach der Rückkehr auf die Soiree verbleibt Liam in der Gesellschaft von Nathalie Pierce, die Ihm hilft, sich zu beruhigen und auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Beide lernen sich besser kennen. Zeitgleich hat Jake mit Kate Lorner, der Erstgeborenen der Gangrel gesprochen und danach seine Position an der Seite des Sheriffs bezogen, da Er sich in der Rolle des Deputy am wohlsten fühlt. Ricardo hat indes versucht, über Ashley Greenwood seinen Teil der Abmachung mit Pete einzuhalten und eine Verabredung mit Viona, dem Ghul der ersten Harpye zu arrangieren, Diese teilt Ihm jedoch mit, dass Viona nichts mehr hasst als Nosferatu und sich höchstens mit Ihm treffen würde, um Ihn umzubringen. Ricardo erkennt, dass Er diese Bitte nicht erfüllen kann, auch um das Unleben seines Kameraden zu schützen und Pete somit einen anderen Gefallen von Ihm fordern soll. Schließlich beginnen die Tänze im Saal, als Jason anfängt, Jazz Lieder aus New Orleans zu singen und so für die musikalische Untermalung sorgt. Ricardo versucht, mit Ava van Voljen, einer anderen, attraktiven Harpye, zu tanzen, doch Ihr Bruder Zacharia van Voljen, der Kanzler der Stadt, hindert Ihn daran und fordert seine Schwester lieber selbst zum Tanz auf. Schließlich wagt Ricardo es und fordert seine Erzeugerin Victoria zum Tanz auf, was Diese auch annimmt. Auch Liam, der so etwas normalerweise nicht tut, fordert Nathalie Pierce zum Tanz auf. Entgegen seiner anfänglichen Meinung über Sie, erscheint Sie Ihm zunehmend interessanter, da Sie ebenfalls nicht die klassische Ventrue zu sein scheint, zumindest nicht nur. Die beiden Küken schlagen sich wacker und absolvieren die Tänze, ohne sich oder Ihre Tanzpartnerinnen zu blamieren. Der Rest der Nacht verläuft ohne größere Zwischenfälle. Ricardo und Liam führen noch ein Gespräch mit Oswald Stone, dem Auftraggeber der für die kommende Nacht geplanten Mission. Er gibt den Beiden letzte Instruktionen, insbesondere zeigt Er Beiden ein Foto von dem Mädchen, welches Sie abholen sollen. Außerdem erfahren die Beiden, dass Sie zwar eine Sterbliche, aber eingeweiht ist, sodass die Maskerade Ihr gegenüber nicht gewahrt werden muss. Liam erläutert seinen Plan und Mr. Stone zeigt sich zufrieden damit, als der junge Ventrue Ihm versichert, dass alles reibungslos ablaufen wird. Als der Morgen schließlich immer näher rückt, verlassen die ersten Kainiten die Soiree. Liam und Ricardo finden sich mit Jake, Jason, Victoria und Brianna zusammen und besprechen die Pläne für die kommende Nacht. Die Küken erfahren, dass Cassie vermutlich durch das Blutsband an Ihre Erzeugerin gebunden ist und sich der Fahrt nach Miami, ohne Zustimmung von Aretha Naglbloom, nicht freiwillig anschließen wird. Es bleibt somit nur, Cassie aus Ihrem Einflussbereich zu bringen, ehe Sie in der kommenden Nacht erwacht. Erstmals erfahren Liam, Ricardo und Jake, dass ihre Freundin in großer Gefahr schwebt: Aretha Naglbloom wird angeklagt, bereits mehrere Nachkommen erzeugt und in einer Art Ritual geopfert zu haben, um deren Jugend aufzunehmen und Ihr eigenes, körperliches, Alter zu verringern. Für diese schändlichen Taten soll Sie nun gerichtet werden, ehe das gleiche Schicksal Cassie trifft. Liam überlegt zunächst, Luis und seine Freunde zu engagieren, um Cassie aus dem Hotel zu entführen, ehe die Sonne untergeht und Sie und Ihre Erzeugerin erwachen, doch wird Ihm bewusst, dass Er die Sterblichen damit einer großen Gefahr aussetzt und außerdem die Maskerade nicht wahren könnte. Schließlich erinnert Ihn Victoria daran, dass Ihm Viona noch einen Gefallen schuldet für die Rettung vor Petach. Als Ghul und damit als Eingeweihte, könnte Sie Cassie aus dem Hotel entführen, zu den Avana Uptown Apartments bringen und Sie so aus dem Einflussbereich von Aretha Naglbloom bringen, ohne dass diese informiert wird. Der Zugriff der Geißel wird dann kurze Zeit später, nach Sonnenuntergang, erfolgen. Schließlich bespricht Liam mit Viona die Details dieser Mission und diese erklärt sich bereit dazu, Cassie zu entführen und zu seiner Zuflucht zu bringen, ehe Sie aufwacht. Als langjähriger Ghul traut Sie sich diese Mission ohne Weiteres zu. Liam betont im Gespräch außerdem, dass Er sich ein besseres Verhältnis zu dem Ghul wünscht und hofft, dass Sie die Feindseligkeiten begraben können, die durch Ricardo versehentlich ausgelöst wurden. Obwohl Viona und Ricardo wohl niemals mehr Freunde werden, stimmt Sie Liam zu und ist bereit, sich zumindest mit Diesem etwas anzufreunden. Auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Opera Nightclub trennen sich dann die Wege der Kainiten. Während Ricardo die Nacht als vollen Erfolg für seine Bemühungen, seinen Status zu verbessern, sieht, macht sich Liam große Gedanken: Er geht ein gewaltiges Risiko ein, Cassie auf diese Mission mitzunehmen, denn Er darf Oswald Stone keinesfalls enttäuschen. Gleichzeitig will Er Cassie wirklich helfen, hat Er doch immer mehr Mitleid mit Ihr. Schließlich bereitet Er sich mental auf das schlimmste mögliche Szenario vor, da Er ein ungutes Gefühl bei all dem hat. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez * Jake Carson * Pete Hodge (nur erwähnt) * Cassandra Brighton (nur erwähnt) Antagonisten * Warren Dinklage (nur erwähnt) * Mara Handerson (nur erwähnt) * Anne-Claire Bowler (Erstauftritt) * Jared King (in einer Vision) Nichtspielercharaktere * Dayana Valerian (Erstauftritt) * Joseph Flynt * Antonio Fernandez * Alexis Thorne * Talion Pyke * Ryker Maxwell * Michael Fledger * Darius Walker * Cara Jackson (Erstauftritt) * Ashley Greenwood * Victoria Morgan * Jason Turner * Brianna Rivers * Oswald Stone * Nathalie Pierce * Richard Banks (nur erwähnt) * Marcus Himmelsbach * Ava van Voljen (Erstauftritt) * Zacharia van Voljen (Erstauftritt) * Kate Lorner (Erstauftritt) * Viona Ghost * Aman Petach (nur erwähnt) * Luis Guerrera (nur erwähnt) * Selina Williams (nur erwähnt) * Aretha Naglbloom (nur erwähnt) Trivia * In diesem Kapitel traten die meisten Personen innerhalb der gesamten Chronik auf. * Während der Tänze wird Jazz-Musik aus New Orleans gespielt, die von Jason als Sänger begleitet wird. * In keiner anderen Episode wurden mehr Ereignisse vorbereitet oder offene Fäden für spätere Handlungsstränge gelegt. Viele der Ereignisse auf der Soiree haben später direkt oder indirekt Auswirkungen auf die Stadt oder das Klüngel.